The present disclosure generally relates to user authentication on a system, and, in particular, providing authentication information to the system via near field communication.
In the field of computing, a user may be required to input confidential information on a system for different reasons. In one example, the user may be required to type in a username and password when initially logging into a computer or computer network. In another example, the user may have to manually provide a username and password when logging into certain websites on the system. In yet another example, the user may be required to provide credit card information when shopping online on the system.
In the above examples, the inputting of authentication information can be inconvenient for the user and insecure for the system. Thus, it may be beneficial to lessen user burden and increase system security when authenticating a user on a system.